Crazy Hand
Crazy Hand (''クレイジーハンド Kureijī Hando'' lit. Mano Demente en japonés) es uno de los jefes en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Es uno de los jefes originarios de la serie. De acuerdo con Smash Bros. DOJO!!, Crazy Hand es "la manifestación del espíritu destructivo", siendo entonces una contraparte de Master Hand, quien es la representación del espíritu creativo. Su origen es un misterio; solo se sabe que llega para apoyar a Master Hand cuando empieza a batallar. Crazy Hand nunca está quieta, siempre está en movimiento, dando a entender que está loca. Aún así, no tiene un papel mayor en la serie Super Smash Bros., pues se sabe que los personajes luchan para Master Hand, y lo más probable es que también para Crazy Hand. Descripción Al igual que Master Hand, su apariencia física es la de una mano flotante, semejante a un guante de gala; su pose neutral consiste en mover los dedos enérgicamente. Las diferencias en contraste con Master Hand no tardan en hacerse notar, ya que los ataques de Crazy Hand son mucho más erráticos y un poco más veloces, y a su vez tienen más efectos secundarios. Salvo por esos pequeños detalles, Crazy Hand es idéntica a su contraparte. Perfil [[Archivo:Crazy Hand en Kirby y el laberinto de los espejos.jpg|thumb|Crazy Hand en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos.]] Es un espíritu atroz, considerado como la representación del espíritu destructivo. Sus ataques demuestran ser más letales que los de Master Hand, siendo capaz de controlar bombas, provocar congelamiento, tinieblas, colocar flores en la cabeza, y adormecimiento. Al trabajar en equipo con Master Hand, sus ataques son mucho más difíciles de esquivar, sin mencionar los ataques que ambas manos pueden realizar juntas. La primera aparición de Crazy Hand se dió en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un jefe secreto, el cual aparece al completar el Modo Clásico en el Nivel de Dificultad Normal o superior con 3 vidas o más y sin continuar, y reducir los puntos de vida de Master Hand a la mitad. Crazy Hand también aparece como parte del Evento 50: Destino: partida final, en la que ataca al jugador junto con Master Hand. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Crazy Hand vuelve una vez más como jefe secreto; para combatir contra Crazy Hand en esta ocasión, se debe completar el Modo Clásico en el Nivel de Dificultad Difícil o superior en menos de 9 minutos y sin continuar. En ambas ocasiones, varios de sus ataques son similares a los de Master Hand, pero con algunos cambios, aunque también posee movimientos propios. Crazy Hand también aparece en el Modo Jefes Finales como uno de los 10 jefes a derrotar, por primera vez apareciendo de forma individual. Fuera de la serie Super Smash Bros., Crazy Hand apareció, junto con Master Hand, en el juego Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos como una aparición sorpresa, ambos siendo los jefes de la novena etapa de dicho juego. Si bien Crazy Hand como personaje es originario de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], sus ataques (al igual que los de Master Hand) son muy similares a los ataques de Wham Bam Rock en Kirby Super Star. Wham Bam Rock realiza un movimiento que consiste en colocar su mano sobre el jugador y hacer caer las rocas. Crazy Hand hace un movimiento que es muy similar, pero Crazy Hand lanza bombas que causan explosiones de oscuridad. Tanto Wham Bam Rock como Master Hand y Crazy Hand realizan una acción que implica "caminar" por el escenario golpeando al jugador. Los tres también tratan de agarrar al jugador y causar daño.También aparece en Kirby and the Amazing Mirror (Game Boy Advance) junto a Master Hand Puntos de Vida Ataques Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|90px :Crazy Hand :Where the Master Hand loves to create, its alter ego is impulsive and destructive, consumed with that hollow feeling which comes from destroying one’s own creations. The Crazy Hand appears when a player clears obstacles quickly and the Master Hand’s power is low. You have only one chance to defeat the Crazy Hand. :*''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/01) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Crazy Hand :Si Master Hand es la manifestación de un espíritu creativo, Crazy Hand es la otra cara de la moneda: destrucción en estado puro. Surge de la nada cuando Master Hand pierde fuelle. Sus continuos ataques son estrafalarios a más no poder. Enfrentarse a Master Hand y Crazy Hand al mismo tiempo es sinónimo de una batalla a muerte larga y dolorosa. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Crazy Hand :Seemingly a manifestation of the destructive spirit in direct contract to Master Hand, who is the manifestation of the creative spirit. Crazy Hand appears out of nowhere when Master Hand's power begins to ebb. His repeated attacks evoke the bizarre. Those who must face Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time face a long and painful battle to the death. :*''GCN: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Curiosidades *Master Hand y Crazy Hand tienen la misma voz del anunciador, sin importar el juego. *Irónicamente, el trofeo de Crazy Hand en Super Smash Bros. Brawl aparece en la categoría de los trofeos de El emisario subespacial, a pesar de que Crazy Hand no aparece en dicho modo en absoluto. **Indirectamente, esto también le hace el único jefe con el que no es necesario luchar para desbloquear el Modo Jefes Finales. *Crazy Hand es el personaje con más tipos elementales en toda la serie. *También aparece junto a Master Hand en Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, como jefes de Candy Constelation. Notas Véase también Categoría:Personajes no jugables